


Building Bridges

by Cloud889



Series: A Royal Marriage [2]
Category: Royal Pains
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Married Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 13:16:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9073363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloud889/pseuds/Cloud889
Summary: Hank and Boris start their new life as a genuinely married couple.





	1. Chapter 1

Hank was slowly going crazy. It has been four weeks since he has been back from the hospital. The gunshot wound didn’t hurt anymore and he felt completely fine, yet his husband, brother and brother in law kept treating him like he was made of glass. They wanted him to stay in bed all day long so he wouldn’t _overtire_ himself. If he desired a walk outside, the three of them would hover around as if waiting to catch him if he lost his balance or passed out from exhaustion. When Jill came to check on him they demanded the visit to be short because apparently talking with a friend would _drain his_ energy. And on top of all that, Boris refused to sleep in the same room as him so they wouldn’t be tempted to engage in ‘ _strenuous activities’_ , as he eloquently put it, and harm Hank.

It wasn’t like he didn’t understand their concerns and appreciate their devoted care but he wasn’t used to doing nothing and just relaxing all the time, especially when there were many important things to focus on. He desperately needed to go back to his research about Boris’ genetic disease and start discussing treatment options with his husband. He also wanted to talk with Jill about starting working at the free clinic. Yet, he wasn’t able to do any of that due to the overprotectiveness of his family.

***

Boris was well aware that his overprotectiveness wasn’t helping Hank’s recuperation but he couldn’t stop himself. He was afraid to let his husband leave the safety of their home into the dangerous territories of the outside world. He _might be_ exaggerating the danger. With the apprehension of the person responsible for the life attempts the threat level to their lives was back to normal and adequately manageable with their many bodyguards. It was the lingering fear of almost losing Hank by the stray bullet of Milos’s gun that was haunting him. But Hank was getting restless and keeping him secured in Shadow Pond wasn’t possible for much longer. To his dismay, he was soon proven right.

It has been exactly thirty days since Hank got back from the hospital. Evan suggested having a celebration dinner.

“That’s a good idea. Where should we go?” Hank enthusiastically asked.

The three other men in the room exchanged worried glances.

“What? Don’t tell me you meant to have a celebration dinner in the house? There will be nothing special about it; it would be like any other day in here.”

Evan nervously answered.

“I was thinking about inviting some friends over and…”

“What friends? I don’t even know anyone in the Hamptons except Jill.”

“I’m sure you know a lot of people, or we can call some of your old friends from New York; they can come easily enough.”

“It wouldn’t be appropriate to call friends over after months of silence, and people I barely talked to for few minutes could hardly be called friends.”

 “Here you go then, you’d have the chance to know them better.”

Hank looked pointedly at his brother till Evan had to sheepishly look away then he turned his gaze at Boris and Dmitry.

“I assume you agree with him?”

“You were shot Hank, It is not a small matter that could be taken lightly.” Boris calmly replied. Dmitry nodded in agreement.

“I realize that but I’ve already stayed in the hospital longer than it was necessary and I have been doing nothing but resting for the last month. I think a day out is a long overdue.”

“But …”

“Why don’t we call the doctor and ask for her opinion? I think she is the most qualified person to decide the matter.”

Hank cheerfully asked while the other three men winced. They were fully aware that the doctor had already cleared Hank for light activity. Boris sighed in defeat and answered in a strained voice.

“There’s no need, I’m sure a night out wouldn’t hurt you.”

“I know the perfect place to celebrate, I’ll arrange for everything.” Dmitry added.

Evan looked as he was about to protest but then closed his mouth unable to find another argument.

Hank beamed at them with a victorious smile.

 ***

Dmitry left to start making arrangement and Evan insisted to go with him. Hank frowned at his brother retreating back.

“I assure you, your brother is completely safe with my brother.”

“I am worried about Dmitry, actually.”

 “Ah! Then, you are right to be worried.”

The husbands exchanged amused smiles.

“It’s the first time we’ve been alone together since a long time.” Hank noted softly.

Boris raised his eyebrows,

“Should we kick our brothers out?”

“You know that’s not what I mean.”

“It was worth a try.”

Hank gave his husband a reproaching look. Boris smiled apologetically.

“I worry Hank, I can’t help it.”

“You over-worry, you mean.”

“That’s might be true.”

“Admitting you have a problem is the first step in overcoming it.”

“I never said it was a problem.”

“I say it is and I have the perfect solution.”

“You do?”

“Yes. Next week, I’m going to visit the free clinic alone - don’t look panicked you can assign to my protection as many bodyguards as you wish- and check on its progress, meet the new doctors and catch up with Jill. At the end of the day, when I’ll be back here safe and sound, you will finally realize that I’m fine and more than ready for my life to be back to normal.”

“Isn’t going out tonight sufficient to convince me of that? And can you handle a whole day out? You won’t tire yourself?”

“No, because I wouldn’t be out of your sight and yes, I’m sure I can.”

As much as Boris wanted to keep arguing, he knew Hank had a valid point. They should start their new life together not dwell on past pains and lingering fears. It was easier said than done but he should try for both of their sakes.

“All right then, if you are sure.”

Hank face split into a huge grin. Two victories in one day wasn’t bad at all.


	2. Chapter 2

The complete truth of what happened the day Hank got shot was never made known in the Hamptons. Only a small statement was released to the press that Hank has been hospitalized due to accidental shooting. Therefore, his first public appearance would certainly cause a stir. Dmitry had taken that into account when he made dinner reservation. He was determined for everything to go smoothly tonight without any problems. Choosing an army of bodyguards and securing the route to the restaurant didn’t seem like over the top measures to him. It was his negligence that almost caused Boris and Hank their lives and he hasn’t fully stopped feeling guilty over that. And he couldn’t let himself forget that if it wasn’t for Hank he would have lost his big brother.  Evan almost suffered the same loss and he truly sympathized with the younger man knowing that the ordeal was harder on him but he was slowly losing his patience listening to Evan’s insistent chatters.

“I mean, are you sure it’s enough? Shouldn’t we check the backgrounds of the staff? Someone might ….”

“Evan…”

“Have infiltrated all the restaurants in the city anticipating this day.”

“Evan…”

“And they were patiently waiting for the opportune moment.”

“EVAN!”

“Yes?”

“Everything is going to be fine, now please shut up.”

“But…”

“No buts! Now come one, let’s see your new car.”

“But you can’t rule the… wait what? My new car?!?”

“Yes, the one you were drooling over since you saw it in the garage.”

 “The red Ferrari!”

“That’s the one.”

“You are giving it to me?”

“Don’t be ridiculous. I ordered a new one”

Evan’s eyes widened in amazement.

“Omg Dmitry!! Thank you so much.”

“Don’t thank me. It was only to earn some peace and quiet around here as you wouldn’t shut up about it.”

Evan didn’t seem fazed by the admonishment and hurried, almost ran towards the garage.  Dmitry suppressed a smile. He wasn’t getting fond of Evan R Lawson; absolutely not.

***

Throughout the whole drive to the restaurant Evan wouldn’t stop talking about his new car praising every aspect of it and declaring his eternal love. Hank gave Dmitry a look that said ‘do you see what you did?’ to which the other man merely shrugged. He wasn’t actually annoyed though, it was nice to see his brother happy and excited instead of worried and tense.

Evan went quite when the car finally stopped reaching its destination. Hank smiled at his family ignoring their pensive looks.

“Let’s have fun tonight. Shall we?”

 

Dmitry chose a really nice place which also allowed for tight security measures. The food was excellent and after the initial anxiety wore down topics flowed easily among the four of them. Time was passing pleasantly when a delighted exclamation suddenly erupted.

“Hank! It’s so good to see you up and about. How are you dear?”

Hank turned towards the source of the voice and found a smiling Mrs. Newberg. He smiled back genuinely happy to see her. She was one of the few people at the fund raising who had made an impression on him

“It’s good to see you too. I’m feeling better, thank you. Please have a seat.”

The elderly lady gladly accepted greeting the other occupants of table.

“Hello Boris! It’s really not fair that you are keeping your gorgeous husband all to yourself. He was barely seen in the Hamptons since your marriage.”

Boris smiled tightly but before he could response Mrs. Newberg turned his attention to the other two people at the table.

“Hello Dmitry, nice to see you again. And oh my! Who is this another gorgeous young man?”

Evan blushed as Hank replied.

“This is my young brother, Evan.”

“I can see the resemblance! Are all you Lawsons this handsome?”

Hank and Evan chuckled nervously. Mrs. Newberg addressed Boris adding excitedly,

“You really should come to my party next weekend. I was really disappointed you declined my previous invitation.”

 Boris opened his mouth but Hank beat him to it.

“We are very sorry we couldn’t accept your invitation last time, but we are happy to go this time, aren’t we Boris?”

Hank looked meaningfully at his husband. Boris forced a smile.

“Of course. We would love to go.”

“Excellent! And Evan you are invited of course. You can meet my granddaughter, I think you’ll get along pretty well. I have to go now. See you next week.”

She left the table as quickly as she joined it. Evan was looking stunned.

“Wow! What a really nice lady.”

Hank nodded in agreement while Boris murmured to Dmitry.

“You have inspected the guests list, haven’t you?”

“Of course I have.”

“So you knew about Mrs. Newberg being here tonight?”

Dmitry only smirked in response.

“Dima!”

“What? It was obvious Hank wouldn’t agree to stay cooped in Shadow Pond any longer and she was a safe choice.”

Boris growled in frustration. It was too much, the dinner tonight, Hank going _alone_ to the free clinic next week and now this damn party. It was too much too soon. Hank’s delighted laugh pulled him out of his dark thoughts.  He looked at his husband happy face and found himself relaxing. Hank noticed his gaze and smiled softly at him. And suddenly Boris remembered Hank’s earlier words today. They haven’t been alone together for a long time and he vowed he would rectify that tonight after they come home.

***

By the time they returned to Shadow Pond Hank was feeling much better. He had enjoyed the evening out immensely and hopefully the others did too. Evan surely did, between the new car and the prospect of lavish party next weekend he couldn’t stop smiling. Dmitry looked relieved and happy at the success of his planning. And Boris! Boris was looking intensely at him with heated eyes. They were standing in front of their bedroom, the room which Boris hasn’t slept in for a month. Then they were kissing fervently, trading bites and nips. Hank opened the door without breaking the kiss.  Clothes were thrown carelessly as they moved towards the bed. Boris laid Hank gently into the bed as he sucked on his neck and trailed kisses along his collarbone. Boris suddenly stopped his ministration to gaze at Hank’s naked torso.  He brushed the healing scar with the tips of his fingers looking pensive.  

“I have a mixed feeling about it. It is a reminder that I’ve almost lost you but it was also an eye opener. I would have let you leave me.”

A flushed faced Hank cupped his husband’s face gently.

“Stop thinking about the past, focus only on the future and the present. _Especially_ the present moment.” Hank wickedly smiled thrusting against his husband. Boris moaned deciding that Hank was absolutely right and gave his husband his full attention.


	3. Chapter 3

Hank woke up the next morning snuggled against Boris’ chest. He smiled feeling relaxed and content after a night full with very enjoyable ‘strenuous activities’. He shifted on the bed to look at the time and his husband’s arm tightened around his waist as if even in his sleep Boris was afraid to let him go. It was the same possessiveness that Hank feared since he first realized his feeling towards the German Duke. A lot of things have changed since then, though. Hank found out about Boris deeply rooted fear of losing loved ones and understood the reasons behind his almost obsessive desire to protect. They were now also fully committed to each other. Boris had decided to face his fears and he should do the same.  They had to learn to compromise and find a common ground. His day at the free clinic would be their first real test. But he didn’t need to think about that at the current moment. He settled back on the bed putting his hand over Boris’s reassuring the sleeping man that he wasn’t going anywhere, consequently the tight hold was lessened .He was soon lulled back to sleep by his husband even breathing and woke up later to the sensation of soft lips kissing his neck.

He smiled without opening his eyes.

“Good morning.”

 “It is long past morning. We have slept in.”

“Well, it is expected after last night.”

“And you used to mock me for my old age.”

“Who said I stopped?”

“Ah but now you are getting as old as me.”

Boris tone was teasing but his hand was hovering worriedly over Hank’s scar.

“I am fine Boris, truly.” Hank said softly.  Boris nuzzled behind his ear murmuring.

“Good to know.”

“Was your stay last night a temporary thing?”

“… No, it is not. That if you have me.”

Hank pretended to consider.

“Hmm I don’t know, I was enjoying the large bed all to myself.

“ _Oh_ ”

“But there might be some perks for having you back here.”

“I am humbled you think so.”

Hank chuckled and turned around to look at Boris.

“How about we spend the whole day in bed? As a celebration for your moving back to our room.”

 “Sounds like a great plan. There’s one problem, I don’t think your brother would approve. He might burst into the room demanding your presence.”

“Don’t mind Evan. He will be busy with his new car all day that he would forget that I even exist.”

“I doubt that but yes he might be quite occupied to bother us.”

“Is that a yes?”

“Absolutely, I just need to make some calls.”

Boris reached for his phone but Hank’s next words stopped him.

“Maybe you should tell them you will be back to working at the office soon.”

“Hank!”

“I also need to talk to Evan and Dima. You all put your lives on hold long enough.”

“For a good reason.”

“I know and I appreciate it but you don’t need to anymore.” Hank squeezed Boris’s hand.

“Focus on the present and the future, remember?”

Boris squeezed back nodding in agreement.

***

They didn’t leave their room till dinner where they were met by a smirking Dmitry.

“I fully approve of the two of you finally having a honeymoon, but I would have picked a more exciting place than your own bedroom.” 

Hank was a grown up man, he refused to blush. Boris scowled at his brother.

“You won’t pick anything. It is our decision not yours.”

“I like how you don’t deny the honeymoon part.”

Evan entering the room stopped Boris from uttering a retort.

“Henry!! You’ve got to see my new car. It’s marvelous! I have to take you for a ride for you to understand its awesomeness.”

Hank gave Boris a look to which his husband smiled in amusement.

“I’d love to, maybe next week.”

Evan looked sheepish as he answered.

“Well, I won’t be here next week, so maybe sooner?”

“You are going back to New York?”

“Actually, Evan would be coming back with me to Moscow.”

 “What?” Boris and Hank exclaimed in unison.

“I offered him a job and he accepted it.” Dmitry calmly declared.

Hank looked questioningly at his brother. Evan squirmed in his seat.

“You know how I hated my job, it was so boring. The job Dmitry offered me gives me the chance to see the world.”

“If this is what you want, then I’m very happy for you.”

“Really?”

“You don’t need my permission, Evan.”

“No, but I’m glad to have your approval.”

The two brothers smiled at each other.

“Does that mean you will miss Mrs. Newberg party?”

“No way! I’ve checked. The flight would be the next day.”

“Good. How about you give me a ride to the free clinic? I’m going there after three days.”

“Alone?”

“Yes.”

Evan and Dmitry exchanged a look which Hank found both amusing and annoying.

 “It is good I would be here to stop dear Boris from having a meltdown.”

“Dima!!”

“It’s the truth, and you know it.”

“Hey! Let’s have a nice dinner together since apparently we won’t have those much longer.” Hank peacefully offered.

They all nodded but Boris silently communicated to his brother that they would talk privately after dinner.

***

“What do you need to talk about?” a smiling Dmitry asked Boris. They left Evan and Hank talking about the preparation that must be done before moving out to another country and went outside to talk.

“Why did you offer Evan the job?”

“It wasn’t nepotism, if that what you are worried about.”

“It is not. Are you trying to give me and Hank some space alone?”

 “What if I am? Why does that bother you?”

“Who says it does?”

“Your face.”

Boris huffed and looked away.

“Talk to me brother.” Dmitry implored.

Boris stared into the distance for few minutes before he answered.

“I… I visited Milos two weeks ago. He is still deteriorating fast. Seeing him like that, knowing that my future might be the same… that my symptoms could start at any giving moment. Add this to my fear of losing Hank, to illness, accidents or another crazy/greedy relative. I find myself wishing I could lock myself with him in a room to live what is left of my life peacefully together. It is a ridiculous thought but it terrifies me how much I wish it could be done.”

“And you are scared if you are alone with him, you wouldn’t be able to control the urge?”

“Something like that.”

“You won’t push Hank away.”

“What?”

“I know that what you are afraid of. You will fight, have arguments like any other couple, he might get upset some days _but_ you won’t push him away.”

“You don’t know that.”

“I _do_ and I _know_ that you two need to start having a normal married life. I was being serious about the honeymoon. It is enough you won’t ever truly be alone with the bodyguards and the servants always around, you don’t need the additions of the in-laws.”

Boris smiled gratefully at his brother.

“Thank you Dima. I needed to hear that.”

“Any time.”

“But you are getting fond of Evan, aren’t you? That’s the other reason why you offered him the job.”

Dmitry scoffed.

“No! It is because he actually good at what he does.”

Boris just smirked unconvinced.

***

Hank kept throwing glances at the door Boris and Dmitry went through.

“Stop making that face.” Evan admonished.

“What face?”

“‘I worry too much’ face.”

“I don’t have such face.”

“Of course you do. You make it all the time, too many times if you ask me.”

“Whatever.”

“Just promise me you won’t overworry in my absence? Overtire yourself or over anything that you do?”

Hank smiled at the phrasing of his brother. 

“I promise. As long as your promise the same.”

Evan huffed in annoyance.

“Evan!”

“I am not the one who has got shot.” 

“No, you are the one with the tendency to find trouble in the strangest places.”

“Better than the one who actively seeks trouble. I mean you by the way.”

“I guessed.” Hank replied drily.

“All I am saying that I have more reasons to worry.”

“Just be careful, can you promise me that?”

“I can.”

“Thank you.”

Boris and Dmitry reentered the room. Hank looked intently at his husband to figure out if something was wrong but Boris was smiling and he relaxed.

***

Dmitry didn’t let Boris know how much leaving was hard on him as well. He couldn’t shake the feeling that in his absence disaster might strike again. Yet, living in fear and paranoia wasn’t healthy for any of them. He hoped his decision was the right one, especially the part about taking Evan with him but as the younger Lawson kept going on and on about what he would do while living in Moscow he doubted that it was.   

“You may want to slow down Evan, you are giving Dmitry a headache.”

“I am not!”

“Yes you are.”

“But why?!”

Hank watched the exchange between the three men with an amused smile. He was going to miss having Evan and Dima around but was also relieved that they have decided to leave Shadow Pond. He and Boris had to discuss important things in the next couple of weeks and it was better be done without the interference, even the most well-intentioned ones, of anyone else. He hoped by the time they came back everything would have worked out for the best.


	4. Chapter 4

The next few days passed busily at Shadow Pond. Dmitry and Evan were preparing for their trip to Russia, Boris was having many long-overdue business meetings and Hank was finally back to studying his husband medical records finalizing his plan of action for fighting the genetic disease. He was also communicating with Jill checking on the free clinic progress and setting a date for his visit. At the appointed day, Evan drove Hank to the clinic in the red Ferrari spending half of the way there detailing its amazing features to his amused brother.  They were escorted by two vehicles full of bodyguards at the insistence of both Boris and Dmitry, consequently the three cars made quite a spectacle pulling over in front of the medical facility. Hank got out of the car after saying goodbye to Evan and walked towards the building, two bodyguards followed him while the rest stayed outside. He found Jill in her office talking amiably to a lovely woman in a white suit.  

“Hank! it’s very good to see you.” She exclaimed at seeing him.

“it’s good to see you, too.”

The two friends hugged tightly exchanging warm smiles.

“Are you well? Do you need to sit down? Rest a little.”

“I had enough rest in the previous couple of weeks to last me a lifetime. I’m fine and totally excited to see the place.”

“I’m glad to hear that. But before I take you in a tour around the clinic, let me introduce you to our newest staff member.” Jill gestured at the other woman in the room.  

“This is Divya Katdare; a physician assistant. she is going to work with us. Ms. Katdare, this is Dr. Hank Lawson, he’s also going to work at the clinic.”

Ms. Katdare shook Hank’s hand enthusiastically.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Dr. Lawson. I heard so much about you.”

Hank winced remembering what Jill once told him about what people in the Hamptons were saying about him.

“Ah yes. My marriage to Boris made me quite a celebrity in the Hamptons.”  

“No! Well yes, but not only for that. You are also known as the brilliant doctor who has saved his husband life by discovering a difficult case of poisoning and as the ingenious doctor who’s helped a car accident victim by applying unorthodox methods.”

Hank was taken aback. He knew that the people in the Hamptons had heard of the thallium poisoning incident, if not of the circumstances surrounding it, but he didn’t realize they talked about his rule in the matter. And he definitely didn’t know they were aware of the time he helped Jill’s friend.  He threw a questioning look at Jill who shrugged in return with an expression that said ‘It’s the Hamptons, what do you expect?’.

“I only did what any other doctor would have done in my place.”

“That doesn’t make your actions any less noteworthy Dr. Lawson.”  

“Please call me Hank, we are going to be coworkers and I hope we’ll also be friends.”

“I’d like that. I’m looking forward to working with you, Hank. I’ll start next week, what about you?”

“Hopefully around the same time.”

Jill frowned at Hank.

“Are you sure you are ready? It might be too soon.”

“I am, trust me.”

Divya looked suddenly concerned.

“Do you want me to check you over? In case of a gunshot wound it never hurt to be extra careful.”

“There’s no need, I have been extra careful long enough but thank you for your concern.”

“Hank, as you surly will know soon, is stubborn.” Jill smilingly added.

Divya smiled back.

“I could be as stubborn as it needed to be.”

“Good to know.”

“Hey! No teaming up on me.”

“Too late, Hank. Sorry.”

Hank sighed in resignation causing the two women to grin widely.

***

Jill showed Hank and Divya around the clinic and introduced them to the staff. The place was working in a prefect order with the best medical equipment and the best eager to help doctors, nurses and lab technicians. Jill was radiating with satisfaction at seeing her dream come true and Hank couldn’t’ be happier for her. It _was_ very satisfying to see the fruition of long hours of planning and hard work. Even he, who was only involved in the project in its final stages, felt such a pride at seeing the place running.

Divya and Hank helped with the emergency cases till she had to leave around noon. Jill walked her out while he stayed inside checking on patients. Suddenly a nurse tripped and the tray of medical instruments she was holding fell to the ground making a loud noise. Hank flinched badly dropping the syringe he was holding. He excused himself and hurriedly left the room. Jill found him fifteen minutes later on the roof staring into space.

“Hank? Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.”

“You don’t look fine.”

“It’s nothing.”

“It might help you to talk about it.” Jill entreated.

“I’m not sure about that.”

“Try.”

Hank exhaled deeply before he replied.

“Since I woke up at the hospital, I have been constantly worried about my loved ones’ feelings that I haven’t acknowledged _my_ own feelings about the incident. I have been shot; I might have died. It really didn’t hit me till this day.”

“It’s the first day you are away from your family.”

“Yeah… I guess I own them an apology for complaining about their overprotectiveness.”

“I wouldn’t go _that_ far. They were completely obnoxious.”

Hank smiled and she smiled in return.

“You might be right about next week being too soon.”

“Actually, I changed my mind after I saw you tending the patients. You looked completely at ease and very content.”

“You didn’t see me half an hour ago.”

“One small incident is not an accurate indication for your state of mind.”

“What if it had happened while I was inserting the needle in the patient?”

“Then you don’t use sharp objects on patients till you feel ready but I really don’t think not working here is the answer.”

“I don’t know.”

“Maybe there’s something else bothering you?”

Hank stayed silent for several minutes before he spoke in a tense voice.

“I know Boris and Dmitry are both feeling guilty about what happened. They shouldn’t because the fault actually lies with me _. I_ failed my patient; I failed Milos. I should have realized something was wrong with him; I should have helped him and that failure almost caused his and my husband their lives.”

“You didn’t fail Milos or Boris; you’ve helped them both. And you’re not going to fail your patients at the clinic either.”  

“You sound confident.”

“I am and you should be too.”

Hank smiled gratefully at Jill.

“Thank you. I needed to hear that.”

“Anytime.”

They stayed on the roof for some time talking before they went back downstairs.

***

Hank finished his visit without any other incidents to his relief. He said goodbye to Jill promising to think about starting work next week. Leaving the building he wasn’t surprised to find Boris waiting for him outside, however he was surprised to find his husband leaning against a well-aged _Saab 900 Turbo convertible_ wearing casual clothes instead of his usual business suits. The black SUVs carrying the bodyguards were parked a little behind.

"Hello Hank.”

“Hey! What is my old car doing here?”

“I had it shipped to Shadow Pond few weeks ago. I wanted to surprise you. You want a car to drive to work, no?”

Hank smiled lovingly at Boris.

“I do. Thank you.”

Boris smiled back and threw the keys to Hank.

“Would you like to drive us home?”

“Actually, I have a better idea.”

“Yes?”

“Jill recommended a place down on the beach, how about we try it? I’m quite hungry.”

Boris looked hesitant.  Hank guessed the reason why.

“I don’t think anyone would have suspected us going to a place like that and laid an ambush.”

“I guess you’re right. Shall we then?”

They got into the car and Hank reveled in the familiar sensation of the upholstery under him and the steering wheel between his fingers. He smiled broadly and drove off.

***

Their arrival at Chewy’s caused several heads to turn their way. The bodyguards stayed inside the cars while Hank and Boris simply walked to the food stand, ordered some food then chose a table.

“It is a nice place.”

“Yes! And Jill promised that the food is the best.”

“Well then let’s test the judgment of Ms. Casey.”

The took a bite.

“It’s surprisingly good.”

“It is!”

After few minutes of silent eating Boris asked,

“How was your visit?”

“It was good. I’ve met several nice people.”

“And how did you find your personal bodyguards?”

“They were great. They stayed with me all the time but didn’t stay too close that I felt crowded.”

“Would you like the arrangement to be permanent?”

“What do you mean?”

“They will be your permanent escorts for whenever you leave the estate. I know you wouldn’t stand a full team but I’ve hoped you could handle just two.”  

“Yeah, I guess I can.”

“That’s good.”

The anxiousness that was building inside Hank since the afternoon seeped away. Boris was facing his fears making compromises for the peace of mind of both of them and he certainly could do the same.  

***

After finishing their meals, they went for a walk along the beach. Hank noted the beauty of the place and Boris agreed.

“Maybe we should come here for our morning jogs. What do you think?”

Boris raised an eyebrow.

“ _Our_??”

“Yes, it could be our new morning routine. Jogging along the beach then going for a swim in the ocean.”

“It’s an interesting idea. We could try it.”

“Great!”

They continued walking for a long time basking in each other company.

***

Hank let a happy sigh and leaned back against his husband’s chest. They were in the hot tub relaxing after their long day. Boris nuzzled his neck.

“Feel better?”

“Much. You’re right to suggest this, thank you.”

“My pleasure. But It’s not like I’m not enjoying this as much as you.”

 Hank pressed more firmly against Boris smirking.

“Obviously.”

Boris bit his neck in retaliation and Hank moaned in a mix of pleasure and pain.

“I’m glad you are no longer treating me like a fragile china.”

 Boris soothed the red spot with his tongue.

“Happy to oblige.”

Hank smiled relaxing further.

“You know, if this how each day working at the clinic would end you are only encouraging me to start working there sooner.”

Boris tightened his arms around Hank.

“Whatever makes you happy.”

Hank turned his head and kissed Boris lips softly.

“Whatever makes us _both_ happy.”

“You have decided when to start?”

“Yes. The beginning of next week.”

“I see.”

“I’m going to be fine.”

“I know.”

“Now, how about we indulge in an activity that would make us both very _very_ happy?”

Boris gladly agreed.


	5. Chapter 5

Evan appeared to be having a great time with Mrs. Newberg’s granddaughter and her friends that Hank wondered if his little brother would change his mind about leaving the Hamptons. Boris doubted that remarking Evan would have plenty of opportunities of meeting hot interesting women in Mosco and Dima nodded in agreement, although, he commented, the language barrier might be a problem. They were all at Mrs. Newberg party, which also worked as a farewell party for Evan and Dmitry who were flying to Moscow early the next morning. Hank was also going to start working in the free clinic while Boris decided to leave on a two days business trip to New York. Tomorrow would be the beginning of a new chapter of their lives and Hank was equally excited and nervous about it.  Fortunately, the party atmosphere was perfect for him to relax and just enjoy himself. As he formerly expected, Mrs. Newberg was an excellent host. She insisted on introducing him to all the interesting people, as she phrased it, in the Hamptons which led him to be invited to a lot of parties and future gatherings. Apparently, people were still as curious about him as the first day his marriage to Boris was announced. He conversed politely with each one of them for few minutes before excusing himself and seeking out Boris. He found him on a quiet corner talking to Dmitry. He joined them and soon they were making their observation about Evan.

“Dmitry, I can trust you’ll stop my brother from doing anything stupid?”

“I can promise to do my best.”

“Good enough.”

“And who’s going to promise to keep _you_ from doing anything stupid dear brother?”

“I am offended you think I need supervising.”

“You don’t look the least bit offended, only utterly smug”

“It’s a mask to hide my hurt feelings.”

“What a load of nonsense!”

“Maybe you shouldn’t give Hank any _unfounded_ ideas that Evan wouldn’t be safe with me.”

“Actually, I am curious about what kind of stupid stuff you’ve done in the past.”

“He did plenty but I’m going to tell you the best one.”

“Don’t you dare Boris!”

Several minutes later Evan joined them attracted by Hank loud laugh and the embarrassed look on Dmitry’s face.  

***

At the end of the party Hank accompanied by Boris thanked Mrs. Newberg for her hospitality declining her invitation to stay for dinner.

“We want to have a quiet evening back at home, it’s going to be our last together for some time.”

“Oh sweetie, I completely understand. But how about setting a date for next week?”

“We’d love to.”

Boris whispered to Hank as they were walking towards the car.

“I think Mrs. Newberg wants to insure her position as your best friend in the Hamptons.”

“I should apologize to her then, that title is already taken by Jill.”

“Don’t break her heart.”

They smiled playfully at each other.

“I’ll never dream of it. She’s a very nice lady.”

“Don’t praise her too much, Hank. Boris was quite jealous of her one time.” Dmitry suddenly joined the conversation.

Hank spluttered a ‘what?’ And Dmitry cheerfully told the story of the fund rising smirking in obvious revenge at his brother. Hank and Evan kept laughing all the way to Shadow Pond.

***

Dmitry and Evan left as planned the next morning and Shadow Pond seemed empty without them. Hank contemplated the fact, and how the house would feel emptier tonight after Boris departure, as he got ready for his first workday at the free clinic. He knew that his husband decision to leave on the same day as their brothers was intentional. It was his way of showing that he wasn’t overprotective anymore but Hank was worried it was too soon, for both of them if he was honest, the incident from few days ago was still fresh in his mind. He finished getting dressed and went downstairs where he found Boris waiting for him. They said their goodbyes and then each one went his own way.

***

As Hank expected, Divya made a perfect partner. The day went smoothly as they examined patients, and sometimes not patients but people who were curious about him, side by side. They had their lunch break with Jill where another expectation of Hank’s came true; Jill and Divya made a terrifying united team together, especially against him.

“You shouldn’t exhaust yourself, Hank.”

“I’m fine.”

“And you should stay that way by not overworking.”

“I didn’t do that.”

“But you are about to.”

Hank finally conceded to rest for extra thirty minutes. Left alone he decided to call Boris.

“Hello Hank. Are you all right?”

“I am fine, don’t worry.  It’s just Jill and Divya are making me take a long lunch break and I thought I’d call you.”

“I see.” Hank could hear the relief in his husband’s voice.  

“You could have called if you were worried.”

“I didn’t want to bother you while you were working.”

“You wouldn’t bother me, and if I were busy I wouldn’t take the call and phone you later. But speaking of work, am I interrupting anything?”

“No, the business meeting is not due for another hour.”

“Okay then. So, tell me, how’s New York? I kinda miss the city.”

“You can come with me next time, if you want.”

“I’d love that.”

Hank ended up spending the whole thirty minutes speaking to Boris on the phone.

***

By the end of the day Hank was bone tired, but it was the good kind of tired. The one you feel after a hard day at work doing something you love. He said goodbye to Divya and Jill declining their invitation to get a drink and went home with his two bodyguards. At reaching Shadow Pond he immediately went upstairs and took a hot bath finding himself missing having Boris with him. He suddenly found himself thinking if they couldn’t find a cure for the genetic disease, he was going to miss Boris forever. It was a sobering thought but he wouldn’t allow it to fill him with despair. It would only make him more determined to save his husband.


	6. Chapter 6

Hank had intended after studying his husband medical file to gather all of Boris previous doctors in one place and have one big discussion with each doctor giving their own opinion and ideas. He was starting to contact some of them when he got shot and the whole thing got delayed first on account of his recuperation period and then later by the overprotectiveness of his family. Therefore, taking full advantage of being alone at Shadow Pond he spent all the free time he had contacting the doctors again and checking on their latest researches. A promising study on genetic testing by the first doctor who treated Boris - Dr. Marissa Caseras of Havana Hospital- caught his attention. Genetic testing was most likely the key to discovering the cause of Boris’s family disease. Unfortunately, he was unable to reach Dr. Caseras and discuss the matter with her. Since Hank didn’t want to suggest this method of diagnosis to Boris before getting all the facts, he decided to ask Dmitry for help. The evening before Boris was due back Hank sent Dmitry a text message explaining the situation not expecting a reply till much later considering the time difference so he was completely surprised when Dima immediately called back.

 

“Dima Hi! I didn’t expect to hear from you so soon.”

“Why are you asking about Dr. Marissa Caseras?”

Hank was taken aback by the sharp tone.

“As I said in my text, there’s a study I want to ask her about.”

“That’s it?”

“Of course! What other reason could I possibly need to talk to a former Boris doctor?”

“None at all, Hank. But I’m sorry I can’t help you. Ask Boris when he comes back.”

“But…”

“Talk to you later, good bye.”

Hank frowned at his phone. What was that all about?

 

Dmitry was in deep thought after ending the phone call debating if he should warn his brother but eventually deciding against it. That matter should be strictly between Boris and Hank. He wouldn’t interfere.

***

With Dmitry refusing or inability to help him, Hank had no choice but to wait for Boris return which was only several hours away. He was restless all night unable to sleep with myriads of thoughts occupying his mind: the genetic testing, its chance of succeeding in pinpointing the source of the disease, the next step of finding a cure. He realized he was getting ahead of himself but he couldn’t help it, Boris has waited for a ray of hope for a long time and Hank wanted badly to give him one. Hopefully Dr. Caseras study would be a major turning point. And speaking of the Cuban doctor, Dmitry’s bizarre reaction to his question about her was another issue to consider.  Eventually, exhaustion won over and he fell asleep at the early hours of dawn.

***

Hank woke up to the sensation of nimble fingers going through his hair. He opened his eyes and smiled sleepily at seeing Boris sitting on the edge of the bed.

“Boris! I didn’t expect you back till midafternoon.”

“It _is_ midafternoon sleepyhead.”

A startled Hank checked the time to find it was almost two p.m. Boris was frowning worriedly at him.

“Are you okay? To be honest when Udo said you were still sleeping I got worried.”

“I’m fine. I just stayed up late last night. I had some work to do.”

“You shouldn’t have exhausted yourself.”

Hank draw Boris closer for a kiss.

“I haven’t, I promise.”

“Good because I was hoping we would indulge in some _physical_ activity upon my return.”

“You mean like going for a run or maybe doing some laps in the pool?”

Hank laughed as Boris bit his neck in retaliation for his deliberate obtuseness.  

“Oh! You meant that _kind_ of activity.”

“But of course, if you are tired we don’t have to …”

Hank interrupted his husband with another kiss.

“Can you please stop worrying and join me in bed?”

“It will be my pleasure.”

 

 It was late evening by the time the husbands left their room.

***

By dinner time Hank couldn’t delay matters any longer.

“Boris, I need to talk to you about something.”

“Certainly, what is it?”

“After careful study of your medical file and doing extensive research on the subject I’ve reached the conclusion that genetic testing might be the best method for discovering the source of the disease. This field of study had greatly improved in latest years.”

“I see. It’s certainly an interesting idea.”

“It is! Will you give it a shot?”

“I don’t see why not.”

“Excellent! Now, one study in particular is quite promising but I had difficulty reaching the doctor responsible. I was hoping you could help so we might arrange a meeting.”

“Who’s the doctor?”

“Dr. Marissa Caseras, one of your old doctors.”

Boris went completely still at the opposite side of the table.

“You remember her, right?”

“Ja, I remember her.”

“I tried phoning and sending emails with no avail. Do you have other means of communication?”

“I do. Don’t concern yourself. I’ll arrange for everything.”

“Great.”

Hank smiled excitedly and Boris couldn’t help smiling back.

***

Boris locked himself in his office and called his brother.

“Hello?”

“Hank called you first to ask for help, didn’t he?”

“He actually sent a text message.”

“Not the point.”

“He’s more considerate than you for time difference.”

“DIMA”

“What do you want me to say? It’s something you needed to face. And keeping Hank in the dark was not a good idea.”

“There’s NOTHING to keep in the dark” Boris shouted angrily at his phone.

“Oh, you mean the woman who you spent years pining over, the woman you seriously considered her a life partner, keeping her letters safely all these years is nothing?”

“It’s in the past.”

“Then why are you worried about Hank finding out?”

“Because it’s nothing he needs to find out about.”

“I disagree.”

“Sometimes I believe you exist only to disagree with me.”

“The purpose of my existence, surely.”

Boris sighed dejectedly and stared into space.

“What are you really worried about Boris?”

“That the perfect balance I’ve finally reached with Hank will be broken.”

“It was bound to happen at some point. You need to be ready to face problems not hide from them.”

“Being wise doesn’t suit you.”

“Are you jealous, big brother?”

“You wish. Good bye Dima.”

“Take care and don’t worry, everything is going to be fine.”

Boris wished he could believe that.

***

Hank couldn’t shake the anxiety off. His happiness at Boris agreeing to do the testing and his promise to contact Dr. Caseras was dimmed by his husband hasty retreat to his office after dinner. He didn’t miss the way Boris tensed at hearing the doctor name, adding to it Dima reaction, made it pretty clear there was something about her they were hesitant to let him know. The sound of door opening made him turn around. Boris stood silently at the end of the room. Hank waited without saying anything. Finally, after several moments of silence Boris talked,

“There’s something I need to tell you about Dr. Caseras.”


	7. Chapter 7

_“There’s something I need to tell you about Dr. Caseras.”_

 

Hank nodded in response to Boris’s statement.

“I kinda already figured that out.”

“I guess I wasn’t very subtle regarding the matter.”

“No, you weren’t and neither was Dima.”

“And yet you haven’t directly asked me about it.”

“I wasn’t sure it was something you wanted to tell me. I wouldn’t let you think you are obliged to tell me everything.”

“Perhaps you have the right to know everything.”

“Only when you are willing to tell me.”

“Well, I am willing now.”

Hank sat on the edge of the bed gesturing for Boris to sit next to him.

“I think this is a conversation we need to have sitting.”

“I believe you’re right.”

Boris lowered himself slowly into the mattress as if he was reluctant to start the conversation. Regardless, he started speaking after a moment of pause.

“Several years ago, I have been travelling all around the world visiting medical facilities and research centers trying to find a cure to my family deadly disease. One of these places had been Havana hospital where I’ve met Dr. Marisa Caseras for the first time.

She was beautiful, smart, interesting - a ray of sunshine in what was a dark time of my life- that it wasn’t long before we started a relationship. It lasted only for the duration of my stay in Cuba, yet I’ve missed her for a long time wishing things ended differently. Of all of my previous lovers she was the only one who meant something to me and I suppose that’s why I was anxious about telling you about her.”

Hank had a pensive look on his face while Boris was telling the story. He frowned at the idea of Dr. Caseras starting a relationship with Boris even though he was her patient but he didn’t interrupt. He smiled reassuringly at his husband when he finished talking.

“Thank you for telling me, I know it’s not easy for you to talk about past relationships.”

“I just thought you should know about this before we fly to Cuba and meet Marissa.”

“Appreciate it. should I ask for assurance that I’m prettier?” Hank cheekily asked.

“Without any doubt.” Hank laughed and Boris smiled gratefully at Hank, glad that all his worries was for nothing, steadfastly ignoring the fact that he didn’t tell him everything.

***

For the second night in a row Hank couldn’t sleep. He kept thinking about Boris past relationship with Dr. Caseras. If she meant a lot to him, if he missed her for a long time, why didn’t he try to connect with her again? Surly a long-distance relationship wouldn’t be very hard for a wealthy man like Boris. The answer was blearily clear; he didn’t want to. He got too close and he ran away, the same way he acted when Hank confronted him about his family genetic disease. He was worried that him getting shot was the only thing that made a difference between the outcome of the two relationships. What if Boris had been faced with losing Marisa forever, would he have left her? He knew it was futile to think about ‘what if’ but he couldn’t help himself. He gazed at his husband sleeping face feeling a pain in his chest at the thought of losing him. He laid his face on Boris’s chest and fell asleep listening to his healthy heartbeats.

***

The next day Hank got a call from an excited Evan.

“Hey Henry, guess what? I’m going to Paris on a business trip!”

“Good for you! Venturing the world by yourself.”  

“Almost by myself, Dmitry wouldn’t let me leave without a team of bodyguards.”

“Good, I was going to give him a call detailing the danger of letting you loose in Europe.”

“Ha ha! Very funny. What about you? Any news?”

“Actually, there is, Boris and I are also going on a trip soon.”

“Oh! The long overdue honeymoon?”

“No, it’s more serious than that.”

Hank explained the situation without mentioning anything about the past relationship between Boris and Marissa. Evan wished them luck demanding they bring him some Cuban cigars. Hank ended the call laughing and feeling better after talking with his brother.   

At dinner Boris told Hank that everything was set and they will leave for Cuba in two days.

“The official story that we are leaving for our honeymoon celebrating your full recovery.”

“Hopefully, we’ll have a real reason to celebrate.”

“Don’t raise your hopes up, I’ve learned it’s better this way.”

Hank reached out across the table squeezing Boris’s hand.

“And I’ve learned it’s better to stay positive. Let’s do it my way this time.”

Boris squeezed back.

“As you wish Dr. Lawson.”

“My pleasure Duke Kuester von Jurgens-Ratenicz.”

They smiled at each other both convincing themselves that everything was completely fine and that they weren’t worried about what the future was holding for them.

***

The next morning at the clinic Hank told Jill and Divya about his impending trip. They got excited at hearing the news saying it was about time he and Boris went on a honeymoon.

“Are there enough doctors? We might stay for three weeks or more.”

“Yes, don’t worry.  Just focus on enjoying yourself and taking a lot of pictures.”

Hank knew that taking pictures would be the last thing on his mind during the trip but he smiled promising that he would.

Throughout the day he kept thinking that spending a holiday with Boris would have been nice. By the time he went home, he had an idea.

***

Boris arrived at Shadow Pond late at night, he had a lot of business to take care of before leaving to Cuba. He expected to find Hank already asleep but he was surprised to see him sitting on the bed reading a book.

“You’re still awake.”

“Yes, I was waiting for you.”

“Is something wrong?”

“No.” Hank left the book on the nightstand table and walked towards Boris cupping his face.

“Using the honeymoon as a cover for our trip made me think that we deserve a real one, just the two of us together somewhere in the world having fun.”

Boris kissed Hank softly.

“Do you want to delay the trip to Havana Hospital and go somewhere else?”

“Of course not. I was thinking we can go for just one day and then we’ll go the hospital.”  

“Any specific place in mind?”

“Somewhere safe where the bodyguards could be far far away.”

“That could be arranged.”

“Good. Now would you mind taking off your clothes and joining me in bed? I was thinking about starting our honeymoon early.”

Boris smirked and was happy to oblige.


	8. Chapter 8

Boris laid his body over Hank’s. The two men moaned as their naked bodies rubbed against each other. The younger man raked his nails against his husband’s back leaving red tracks in their wake while the older man sucked on his neck. Hank flipped their position bringing their mouths into a crushing kiss. Boris roamed his hands all over Hank’s back and thighs kneading and squeezing the heated flesh.  Hank broke the kiss to trace his tongue along Boris’s collar bones, nipples, navel and hip bones, by the time he reached his main target Boris was almost begging him to stop teasing. Boris returned the favor by driving Hank crazy for hours before letting him reach climax.

The husbands were spending a day in a cabin in the middle of a privately owned European forest. They went hiking for hours enjoying the good weather and the beautiful scenery. They only went back to the cabin when it got dark. They were completely alone so it wasn’t surprising that the quiet dinner turned into a passionate love making. They barely made it into the bed before they were all over each other.

They woke up the next morning tangled in each other arms. Hank smiled happily at his husband.

“Yesterday was amazing.”

Boris ran his knuckles lovingly across Hank’s face.

“We can stay for one more day if you want.”  

Hank put his hand over Boris’s.

“No, we should leave today. The sooner you do the genetic testing the better.”

“I’ve waited all of these years; another day won’t change anything.”

“You’ll never know.”

Boris wanted to argue some more but he refrained. It will be repetition of old arguments about disappointments and failures.

“As you wish, we’ll leave by midafternoon.”

“There are still few hours till then. What do you suggest we should do to spend the time?”

Boris answered by bringing Hank flush against his chest kissing him senseless.

***

They arrived at Havana early in the evening by a private jet. They rested only for an hour at the estate before they went to the hospital to meet Dr. Caseras. Hank couldn’t help feeling anxious about the meeting. Doubts and worries plagued his minds since Boris told him about the Cuban doctor. He was feeling guilty for even giving that a thought instead of just focusing on Boris’s health. 

His husband was sitting quietly next to him staring out of the window.

“Did you miss the city?”

“I did. It’s very beautiful.”

“It is.”

“We can go on a tour tomorrow.”

“I’d love that.”

They stayed silent till the car pulled over in front of the hospital.

“We’re here.” Boris quietly stated.

“We are. Remember, new policy; be positive.”

“I have you with me this time, of course I am.”

They exchanged small smiles before they got out of the car and into the hospital.

***

Boris had thought about the moment he would meet Marissa again for a long time. He imagined feeling happy, sad, excited or nervous, but not once did he think he would feel afraid. Yet, that was exactly what he felt seeing her walking towards him and Hank.

“Marissa! Nice seeing you again.”

She looked at him for a long moment, her face unreadable, before she answered.

“It’s nice seeing you, too.” She glanced at Hank.

“You must be Dr. Lawson.”

“Yes, nice to meet you.” 

She nodded in response.

“Congratulation on your marriage. I should have called the moment I read about it but I have been quite busy.”

“Thank you.”

“If you could follow me please. I will explain everything about the study.”

“That’ll be great.”

Marissa started walking and Boris was about to follow her when Hank’s hand stopped him.

“You lied!”

Boris’s heart skipped a beat as he looked at Hank serious face when suddenly his husband grinned.

“She’s way prettier than I am.”

He felt he could breathe again as he replied.

“Not to me.”

***

Hank listened attentively to Dr. Caseras as she explained everything. He felt hopeful that they were on the right path.

“Of course, identifying the gene responsible will be only the first step but we have a clinical trial that looks promising. I can give you the files to have a look at them.”

“I appreciate it. When can we do the gene testing?”

“Does tomorrow afternoon work for you?”

“Perfect.”  

During their way back to the estate Boris anxiety didn’t lessen one bit.

***

Hank gazed at the clear sky inhaling the fresh air. He was alone in the garden needing some time alone to think. He couldn’t help feeling something was not right in the way Boris acted during the meeting with Dr. Caseras; he was tense the whole time seeming waiting for something to get wrong at any minute. Hank could only guess form Boris behavior and the way Marissa was very formal with them that the relationship didn’t end on good terms. But why wouldn’t Boris want him to know that?

He decided to call Evan to distract himself from asking more questions.

“Hello Henry. Are you in Cuba?”

“Hey. Yes, how are you?”

“I’m great actually. I’ve met someone.”

“Oh? Who’s the lucky person.”

“Her name is Paige. I’ve met her at a cafe; I was trying to order something, but you know my French, she stepped in to help me and we started talking. She’s very beautiful, an amazing artist and guess what? she lives in the Hamptons.”

“What a coincidence!”

“I know! Dima didn’t seem impressed when I told him, though.”

“I’m sure he’s just worried you’ll be distracted from doing your job.”

“Perhaps. Anyway, enough talking about me. Tell me about your trip?”

For a second Hank wanted to confide in his brother. He wanted some advice. He wanted to tell someone about his insecurities and worries. The fact he was actually jealous of Marissa. She was exactly like Boris said, a very beautiful intelligent woman. But he decided against it.  

“it’s has been good so far. We’ve met the doctor today; we’ll know more tomorrow after the test.”

“I hope everything will turn out fine.”

“Thank you, Evan.”

Hank ended the call staring into the sky for few minutes before he went inside. He found Boris sitting on an armchair sipping a drink.

“Would you like one?”

“Sure.”

They sat next to each other clinked their glasses and took a huge gulp.

“As a doctor I just advise against drinking your worries away.”

“Understandably. Would you like another glass?”

“Please.”

They ended up having another four glasses.


End file.
